I Could Fall In Love
by Difinity
Summary: "Curse that stupid Jounouchi Katsuya. Curse myself for falling in love with him." Having never been in love before, Seto can only wonder what response he may recieve as he prepares to confess to the person he loves. SHONEN-AI! Seto/Jou


A/N: FLUFF SONG~!! *glomps Seto*

Seto: Help me…

Disclaimer: Nope. Just don't. And, "I Could Fall In Love" by Selena ain't mine either~!

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy w/boys! *fan girls squeal* ^_^

Parings: Seto/Jou

Lyrics are in _Italics_

* * *

Seto's POV

* * *

If I had a nickel for every time I did something stupid…

I'd have exactly one nickel right now.

As startling as it may seem, yes I DID do something exceedingly stupid. But now, it's too late to turn back, yet I don't want to go forward. I never planned for this moment, and now I wish I had thought more about it. Though I never intended it to happen, of course. As much as I hate to admit it, some things _are _out of my control. I can get that thought to my head.

Now I only wish I could get it through my heart.

__

I could lose my heart tonight   
If you don't turn and walk away   
'Cause the way I feel I might   
Lose control and let you stay 

'Cause I could take you in my arms   
And never let go   


Sitting here in my office isn't helping either. Especially after I just saw you and your friends walk by just now. I wonder, what would you think of me if I ever told you the truth? It would seem pretty awkward, I imagine, and shocking, I might add. Still, I was never good with words anyway, so why bother to reveal this little secret of mine? I'm perfectly content with just being able to watch you from afar.

At least, I wish I was. 

__

I could fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you

Love is a stupid thing. It's a waste of human emotions and I don't even want to understand why it sometimes means the _world_ to someone. Yes, though I'm inexperienced with these strong emotions, if it means to be so far away from the object of your affections, then no one should fall in love. It's not like I _intended_ to anyway.

It sort of just…

Happened.

Stupid mutt.

Why'd it have to be you?

Hell, I would have settled for that obnoxious Pharaoh. Or even his aibou. 

Anybody else but you.

Deciding this is a losing battle, I pick up my brief case and head out the door. Yet these ridiculous thoughts and feelings keep bombarding me, and they won't let me rest. Curse that stupid Jounouchi Katsuya.

Curse myself for falling in love with him.

__

I can only wonder how   
Touching you would make me feel   
But if I take that chance right now   
Tomorrow will you want me still?

I request the driver to take me to Domino Park. Maybe if I could just sit outside and think, then maybe this stupid feeling will subside and go away. As I watch the scenery go by, I can't help but smile as I recall that dumb mutt's face. His stupid smile always makes his amber colored eyes shine so bright. His idiotic laugh is so loud, but somehow musical in its own way.

I shake my head viciously.

What am I thinking?

This isn't me!

Seto Kaiba does NOT daydream about dumb mutts!

__

  
Especially mutts named Jounouchi Katsuya!

So I should keep this to myself   
And never let you know 

I want to tell him. I really do. Holding this secret inside is killing me. I can't even concentrate on my school work, let alone my company. A part of me is determined to tell him. Yet another part is actually…

Afraid.

I've been an orphan, abused by my step-father, my whole childhood ripped away from me, trapped in a card, enclosed in my _own_ virtual reality game, locked in a virtual world with my insane step-brother, nearly blown up twice, and dueled a man who looks like a woman.

Yet I'd rather go through all of that again, instead of telling someone I…

__

I could fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you 

Finally, I arrive at Domino Park. I leave my briefcase behind, not needing it at this moment. All I want to do is think; think about what I've done, and what I can do. As I walk through the spacious area, I groan out miserably.

Just my luck.

Guess who just happens to be in the park as well?

Yeah, you've guessed it right.

__

And I know it's not right   
And I guess I should try to do what I should do   
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you 

To my surprise, he turns around and smiles at me.

He…smiled?

At…me?

If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up. 

"Hey Kaiba," he greeted me. "Whatcha doin' alone here in the park?" 

For the first time in my life, I'm speechless. Jou laughs softly, and to my surprise, I see his cheeks glow red. This only confuses me even further, and now I don't know _what_ to do anymore. I thought that I was ready to confess, but I guess it's harder to _actually _do it, instead of dreaming it like I have done so many times before. Yet in my dreams, his reaction was always the same.

Siempre estoy soñado en ti   
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel   
Abrazando me, con ansias locas   
Imaginando que me amas 

Como yo podia amar a ti*

He'd be disgusted with me, and be furious. Every time, I'd wake up, my forehead wet with perspiration. Though now, I have to say something to him. If I don't, then I'll never be able to live this down. This will haunt me the rest of my life, always thinking about the one that got away.

Do I really want that to happen? 

So help me God, I won't let him escape from my grasp.

I step forward slowly, suddenly nervous.

"Jou…," I said softly. He looks at me curiously. His eyes are so beautiful. Just like the rest of him.

"What is it?" he asks me. I can't seem to form the words in my throat. He stands there, staring at me openly. How can I answer him? How? Should I leave? Should I keep this a secret for the rest of my life?

__

So I should keep this to myself   
And never let you know 

To my surprise, Jou steps forward, so close that I can feel his warm breath against my face. As soft as possible, he rests his head on the crook of my neck, breathing softly against my cold skin. The act sends an odd sensation throughout the course of my body. Jou pressed his hands against my chest, slowly moving upwards to my neck. He lifts his head from its resting spot to look deep into my eyes.

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

For a brief moment, I thought I was dreaming. 

Yet suddenly, I felt soft, warm, gentle lips press softly against my own.

__

I could fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you 

For the first time in my life, I felt myself blush furiously. Though it didn't seem that Jou minded it anyway. He continued to cling to me, still pressing his lips against mine in a pleading manner. Without quite knowing what I was doing, I pressed back against his lips as well. I could feel Jou smile into the kiss, a sign of acceptance for me. 

We finally pulled away, both red-faced. Jou smiled at me as he eagerly wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him as well, a new thought settling upon this feeling I was experiencing.

I liked it.

__

I could fall in love, I could fall in love   
With you...   


-Fin

Translations:

(I translated these myself!)

"I'm always dreaming of you.

Kissing my lips, caressing my skin.

Hugging me, with crazy anxieties

Imagining that you love me

Like I can love you."


End file.
